judas
by asteria capella
Summary: kaistern adalah seorang pengkhianat. — kaistern/rath.


**Judas © Tsubaki Niigaki  
Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami**_  
modified canon; hints sho-ai; kaistern/rath_

* * *

Pengkhianat!

Itu kata yang pertama kali terbentuk dalam benak Rath saat mendengar ucapan Cesia. Pandangannya menggelap seketika sementara dadanya serasa sesak. Dengan tergesa ia mengarahkan kristalnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang cukup besar ini seolah mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Nanar.

Berharap menemukan bibir yang melengkungan sebuah senyuman lembut yang selalu ada untuknya. Berharap menemukan sepasang tatapan hangat yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata. Dan berharap menemukan sepasang lengan yang kokoh, yang selalu merengkuhnya dalam dekapan erat—menghilangkan segala gundah yang melanda.

Namun hanya ada ia dan Cesia di sini—tanpa Kaistern.

Pendusta!

Batinnya menjeritkan satu kata tanpa suara dengan penuh kecewa. Perih melanda dadanya, mencengkeram Rath dengan jemari-jemari semu yang mencekik leher dan menorehkan luka dalam. Duka pun turut membantu dalam usaha mematahkan hatinya. Ia selama ini mempercayai Kaistern—hanya untuk mendapati bahwa pemuda itu tak menepati janjinya.

Selama ini Rath hanya dapat mencurahkan rahasianya yang terdalam pada Kaistern. Seluruh topeng yang selama ini dikenakannya untuk menipu semua entitas di DraQueen luruh begitu berhadapan dengan sang Menteri Naga Biru tersebut. Sifatnya yang sesungguhnya, kebenciannya terhadap dunia—juga keinginannya untuk segera mati, hanya ia tunjukkan pada Kaistern.

Dan selama ini ia menyangka Kaistern juga berlaku yang sama padanya.

—Yang adalah suatu kebohongan.

Kaistern menipunya mentah-mentah semejak dahulu!

Giginya digertakkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Kesedihan yang meluap-luap hampir tak dapat terbendung lagi. Sementara Cesia masih terus mengucap penjelasan mengapa Kaistern melakukan hal yang dibenci Rath, pemuda ini memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan sosok yang dibicarakan. Lukanya semakin dalam, mengeluarkan darah yang tak nyata.

Ia tak dapat menerima satupun kata dari bibir Cesia. Ia tak dapat menerima kabar buruk yang disampaikan oleh gadis itu. Ia tak dapat menerima bahwa… bahwa—

"Kaistern tak menepati janjinya!"

Baritonnya terdengar pedas saat mengujar kalimat tersebut, sarat akan emosi yang bergejolak tanpa bisa diredam. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, rasa tak percaya. Segalanya bercampur dalam suaranya, jelas menunjukkan betapa dalam luka yang terjadi akibat hal yang dilakukan Kaistern.

"Dia bilang sedang mencari sesuatu—" Yang akan diceritakan pada Rath saat Kaistern menemukannya. Ia berjanji akan memberitahukannya pada Rath suatu saat nanti, ketika ia telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dan Rath percaya! Ia menanti dengan sabar saat dimana Kaistern akan menceritakan satu-satunya rahasia yang tak mau ia bagi. Namun—

Dadanya kembali terasa ditusuk-tusuk.

"Ia pantas mati! Dasar egois!"

Suatu fakta yang mati-matian disangkalnya kini keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Sakit yang sebelumnya ia rasa saat mengetahui kenyataan tersebut semakin parah berkali-kali lipat begitu dirinya sendiri yang mengucapkannya.

Karena saat ia mengatakannya—berarti ia percaya bahwa Kaistern telah tiada.

Suatu tamparan keras dan dingin yang menyadarkannya bahwa tak akan ada lagi pelukan di sela-sela pekerjaan, tak akan ada lagi senyuman lembut yang terarah untuknya, tak akan ada lagi tatapan yang berisi ungkapan rasa sayang. Tak akan ada lagi Kaistern di sisinya.

Ia telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Aku tak pernah memintanya untuk memberikan nyawa untukku."

Hatinya yang pernah patah dan dibenahi oleh Kaistern selama bertahun-tahun, yang susah payah disusun ke bentuknya semula—dan berhasil berkat segala kebaikan dan perhatian Kaistern—kini kembali pecah berkeping-keping. Satu sosok yang dikasihinya tak ada lagi di dunia, membawa serta separuh bagian. Meninggalkan satu lubang yang menganga dalam dadanya.

_Pengkhianat. _

Kaistern adalah seorang pengkhianat.

Ia berusaha memetakan kalimat tersebut dalam benaknya, dalam pikirannya, dalam hatinya. Agar setidaknya ia tak terlalu sedih saat menginat Menteri Naga tersebut. Agar setidaknya ia dapat membencinya dengan sepuas hati, mencacinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Agar setidaknya—

—Hatinya tak terasa sesakit ini.

"Rath…" Cesia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih sang pemuda dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan nyata. "Ingat air yang disiramkan Black Cesia padamu? Air itu akan membunuh siapa saja yang bukan bangsa monster. Salah satu bagian tubuh Kaistern yang tersiram air sudah mati setengahnya—dan itu menjalar. Karena itu ia memberi sisa nyawanya padamu."

Rath tak mendengarnya. Ia tak mau lagi mendengarkan alasan yang diutarakan oleh Cesia—atau oleh siapapun. Siapa yang mengizinkan Kaistern menyerahkan energi kehidupannya? Siapa yang mengatakan Rath senang menerima nyawanya? Siapa yang… siapa yang berkata—Rath tak akan sedih dengan kematiannya?

Ia terus dan terus saja mengucap dalam hati,

Kaistern adalah seorang pengkhianat.

* * *

—**FIN—**

* * *

potongan adegan di jilid 12, yang saya rombak habis-habisan. hanya demi mempertegas hints kaistern/rath. gyaooo, kenapa kaistern harus matiiii ;;A;; **  
**


End file.
